


Of Pretty Men and Masquerades

by Slytheringirle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Cuz Reggie was dead for fourteen years, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Harry and Regulus are the same age, M/M, Marriage, Regulus Black Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Sirius Black Lives, also, briefly mentioned homophobia, but I told you, but nothing more, but then he came back to life, masquerade balls, no one dies, self indulgence :), this fic should be named Of Pretty 'boyfriends' and masquerades, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytheringirle/pseuds/Slytheringirle
Summary: A Christmas Eve Masquerade Ball featuring our favorite Slytherins, wolfstar, drarry and Regulus Black!
Relationships: (minor) Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, (minor) Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Regulus Black, Regulus Black/Draco Malfoy, Regulus Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Of Pretty Men and Masquerades

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, and play some of your favorite music to set the mood for reading it ;) Enjoy!

The carriage pulled up in front of an enormous dark Victorian manor, it’s shadow looming over them like a grim reaper. The house was every horror story you’ve ever heard and every nightmare you’ve ever had put together. 

“Are you sure about this?” Asked Regulus, turning to his company. “I can name a few better ways to spend Christmas Eve.”

“You three go ahead and do whatever you want,” Sirius said, standing up. “I want to see my boyfriend.” And with that he hopped off the carriage and walked up to the entrance, where he was greeted by a footman. 

“Come on Reg,” said Harry as he too got up, turning to his boyfriend with a sugar-laced smile. “You’re not even going to remember it by morning anyway.”

Regulus rolled his eyes from behind the mask he was wearing but Draco snorted, causing both boys to look at him. “He’s not going to get drunk,” Draco said, pointing at Regulus. “He promised and if he breaks the promise -no sex.”

“You wouldn’t,” Harry said, appalled. He didn’t think he could count it as a party if there was no after-sex.

“Yes,” said Regulus sweetly. “You wouldn’t do this to Harry.”

“There will be no sex for you,” corrected Draco. “Harry, on the other hand…” He leaned in toward Harry and kissed him, their masks clashing a bit. Harry moaned in pleasure and leaned back further, allowing him to deepen the kiss. But just when he had slipped his tongue in, Draco drew back. Tease. “We might even make you watch.” Draco said to Regulus. 

“Sounds hot,” Harry said, a touch of lust in his voice, but he shook his head and got to his feet. “Come on, we’ll start holding people up if we stay any longer.”

The three of them got off the carriage and it took off the instant they were a feet away from it. Regulus wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, drawing him closer and stealing a peck on the lips. “What was that for?” Harry asked when Regulus pulled back, but he didn’t let go of his waist. 

“Does it have to be for something?” Regulus said, looking at him affectionately. 

“He did it to spite me,” said Draco from beside Harry as they walked. “I kissed you infront of him and now he kissed you infront of me.”

“Why don’t you two just kiss so this whole thing evens out?” Harry suggested softly, he loved them to the moon and back, but their bickering sometimes got on his nerves.

Draco looked at them both as they ascended the steps leading to the entrance. “Not until I see that he won’t drink.”

“You make it sound like he has a drinking problem,” Harry grumbled, but Draco didn’t reply because they were then greeted by the footman. 

“Good evening, gentlemen.” He said. His mask was a plain black one that covered the upper part of his face but left his scarred chin exposed. “May I see your invitations?”

They each drew their invitations from their pockets and handed them to the footman. He examined them for a moment before he stepped back and bowed as they entered. The hall inside was a vast space that rather matched the outside appearance, occupied by refreshment tables and masked men and women greeting each other. There was soft music playing in the background but no one was dancing. 

“I’ll go look for Pansy,” said Draco, scanning the attendees. “I still have her Christmas present, but I will find you afterwards, so don’t wait for me here.” He leaned in to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek but Harry twisted so that their lips met instead. “Bastard,” said Draco when he drew back, but he was smiling. 

“And don’t get conveniently lost at the wine table,” said Draco to Regulus firmly, but he leaned in and pecked him on the lips all the same. 

“I’ll get lost how I like,” said Regulus as he returned the kiss. “And I love you.”

“I love you too,” said Draco with a small grin and with that he left. 

“Maybe you can skip the wine tonight?” Harry asked as Regulus led him to a pastry laden table. “He means well, you know.”

Regulus sighed as he leaned back against the table. “I know, but I don’t see what’s his problem with it. I only drink on holidays, not even birthdays.”

Harry drew Regulus closer to him and took his lips between his. “You forget what his father was like.” He said softly and pressed another kiss to his cheek. “I think it reminds him too much of it.”

Regulus wrapped his arms around Harry and lifted his head back a bit before kissing him. Harry moaned into his mouth and this only encouraged Regulus further. He turned Harry around so that he was pressed between the table and him. Their tongues clashed as they fought for dominance and Harry had to suppress a shiver as Regulus ran his hands up his back. 

“Maybe- Maybe not so in the open,” Harry said against Regulus’s mouth. 

Regulus drew back with a smirk. “Why? Afraid my brother will admonish you for such a naughty actions?”

Harry flushed. “No, I just-”

But before he could say anything else, they were interrupted by booming laughter. “I’m glad you had the decency to stop.” Said Blaise. “Daphne sent with me strict orders to give you a room if you didn’t cease your snogging.”

“We weren’t on it for that long,” said Regulus flustrdley. Harry was inclined to agree, but he was thankful for the interruption. He didn’t think other parts of his body could go on for much longer without wanting to join in. 

Blaise held his hands up in peace. "Your problem is with Daphne Mate, not me. Where's your third half?"

"Went to look for Pansy," Harry said as he pushed Regulus off him. The heat of it all was seriously starting to get to him, soon they’ll have to ask for a room.

"Aw, are you pouting?" Said Regulus, leering at him mock-seductively. 

Harry swatted him away. "Shut up. Where's Daphne, Blaise? I haven't seen her since Halloween."

"By the chocolate fountain," said Blaise with a laugh. "And you can say she'd been busy. Come on, I'll take you."

Harry and Regulus followed him to the chocolate fountain centered in the right corner of the hall, surrounded by laughing people and various fruit bowls.There were apples, strawberries, bananas, kiwis and some red fruit Harry didn't recognise. He guessed that was bound to happen when the hosts have spent the better part of the year abroad. When they turned around the fountain, however, Harry let out an involuntary gasp. Standing there before them, chatting  
with some guests, was a very pregnant Daphne.

When she caught sight of them she excused herself and came over to them, beaming. "Harry! Regulus!" She hugged them each in turn, as well as she could with a pregnant belly, before looking around. "Where's Draco?"

"With Pansy," Harry supplied. "Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant! How far in are you?"

Daphne blushed. "Four months," she said. "But I didn't know till after Halloween."

"You could've sent a letter." Said Regulus somewhat accusingly, but he was smiling.

"I could’ve," said Daphne. "But it's not the same as telling you in person!"

The music in the hall changed then, turning to a soft dance melody. Harry loved this song particularly and wanted to ask Regulus for a dance, but he ignored it in favour of interrogating Daphne.

"Do you have a due date?" He asked. "Do you know the gender yet? What will you name it? What gender do you want?"

Daphne laughed at him, her voice a ringing melody of its own. "Merlin, you're worse than my sister. But yes, May fifth, and no, I don't know and a girl."

Regulus smiled at her. "I hope you it's a girl then. And it was lovely chatting with you, but may we be excused? We'll be back."

Daphne beamed. "Of course," she said. "And I don't think you have a choice about being back."

Regulus laughed and Harry bid her farewell before allowing himself to be swept away by Regulus. "Where are you taking me?”

Regulus led them out of the maze of tables and into the dance floor. "To dance," he said, smiling at Harry. "I know this is your favourite song."

He placed an arm around Harry's waist, and took his arm with the other, leading them gently down the dance floor. Harry smiled at him in thanks and stole a kiss. "I love you," he said, his voice soft and full of emotion. 

"I love you too," said Regulus, his own voice barely a whisper as he moved them across the floor.

They danced till the song ended and when Harry wanted to leave the dance floor Regulus pulled him in for another dance. "Indulge me," he said and swept him in for another dance. When the second song ended, however, they didn't even have time to consider a third before  
they were pulled out of the dance floor by Draco.

"I thought you were planning your run away with Pansy," Harry said as Draco led them to a drink table -no alcohol. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, because she's totally my type."

"What else were we supposed to think?" Regulus asked as he placed an arm around Draco's waist. "You abandon us in her favor the moment we enter a ball and we don't see you even after we're four songs and two dances in." He kissed Draco on the lips briefly before pulling back with a playful smile.

"So you're telling me you're jealous of a girl, Black?"

"And Potter," Harry added. 

Draco smiled at him and pulled him into their hug, so that he had an arm around Harry while Regulus was wrapped around his waist. "We can change it if you want."

"I agree," said Regulus, and he took Harry's left hand to press a kiss to the back of it. "It gets annoying to refer to you individually."

Draco smacked him on the head while Harry laughed. "What?" Asked Regulus innocently. "I have a point."

"So who's name do you want to keep?" Harry asked. 

"My parents aren't going to let us claim their name," said Draco and Harry patted his arm in sympathy.

"I don't think mine can have a say at the moment," Harry said, but he knew they’d approve. Sirius had told him as much.

"Claiming the Black name in that way will be an everlasting amusement source to Sirius." Regulus said thoughtfully.

Harry leaned over Draco and enveloped his lips in his own. "Then it's Black to you from now on," he said softly as he pulled back.

Regulus laughed, the sound a song on its own coming from him and his face shining. "Black it is then."

Draco drew Harry closer to him and leaned into Regulus, his fingers tapping on the side of Harry's chest. "Do you really want it?" He asked them. "To get married?"

"I do," Harry said softly. "But I don't want a wedding."

"Neither do I," agreed Regulus. "Maybe we can just get the papers signed and then tell everyone?"

Draco groaned. "Pansy is going to kill me." He said, looking like he wanted to face palm himself if not for his preoccupied hands.

The night went on wonderfully. Regulus had pulled in Draco for a dance when the next had started and then beckoned Harry over so the three of them were dancing together, ignoring the few weird looks they got. They danced and danced, stopping only when Harry's feet were too sore to continue and Regulus was starting to get 'peckish'. They went around the tables collecting food and stopped to chat with friends and acquaintances alike before they  
settled into their own corner, switching between cuddling, kissing and eating. 

Around midnight, when the kisses had started to get a little too intense they were interrupted by cheering voices from the middle of the hall. They went to look and found Sirius and Kinglsey in the middle of a drinking contest. After that the party started to dwindle down and until it was one thirty in the morning and it was only them and their friends left. They caught up with everyone for a bit before excusing themselves and joining Sirius and Remus in waiting for their carriage. 

"Enjoyed yourself, Harry?" Sirius asked Harry, his voice lacking no affection as the carriage pulled up - apparently Sirius had taken a potion so he wouldn't get drunk from the shots, Draco had said Regulus could do that next time, but Regulus had rolled his eyes, muttering about it taking the fun out of it.

"Did so," Harry said with a smile as he allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. 

"Good," said Sirius and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before they started to climb into their carriage. 

The next morning, before opening their presents, Harry, Draco and Regulus dragged Remus and Sirius out of bed to serve as witnesses to their marriage and when they returned home, it was the five Blacks' best Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first time writing a threesome, and I haven't even read a threesome fic before so I hope I did well XD. Also let me know what you thought down below :) And of course kudos are appreciated.  
> .  
> (I wrote this for pure enjoyment, so no criticism -of any kind- or hate comments please. They can and will be deleted.)


End file.
